


Lessons in Mirroring

by JediAnnieScrambler



Series: The Struggle of Being Pure at Heart [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Hannibal and Bedelia are ethically challanged and alana is their student, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: Professors Lecter and Du Maurier give Alana Bloom a private lesson on mirroring.





	Lessons in Mirroring

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "The Struggle of Being Pure at Heart" but all you need to know to read this is that Hannibal and Bedelia are professors at the university that Alana attends.

Alana Bloom didn't want to admit that the thought of sitting on Hannibal Lecter's lap had crossed her mind, but it had, repeatedly. Now, as she sat with her blouse undone, her skirt pushed up, and her underwear some where else entirely. Her back was to his chest, and with his arm wrapped around her waist, one of Alana's fantasies was a reality. 

Bedelia Du Maurier lounged in the chair across from them, looking every inch a queen. She observed as Hannibal shifted his legs wider, spreading Alana's legs as she straddled him. Alana's sex was on display for anyone who bothered to look, and Bedelia did. 

It was an odd arrangement they had, the three of them. A mix of sexual indulgence, unethical boundary crossing, and dark delight somehow lead the three to this moment. Professors of St. Augustine University, Drs Lecter and Du Maurier had desired their student Alana Bloom as more than just a prodigy. 

And Alana, as innocent a front she presented, hardly hesitated when they offered her a place in their bed. 

Today's game was a risky gambit, with students passing outside the door of Hannibal's office. The door was locked and curtains drawn, hiding the torrid affair. The exercise was simple, Bedelia would demonstrate how Hannibal was to touch Alana. 

Bedelia ran her finger tips from her throat to her breast and Hannibal followed suit, his fingers trailing across Alana's neck to cup her breast. Bedelia's other hand pulled up her skirt to reveal the same lack of underthings that Alana currently suffered from. 

Alana could feel Hannibal's breath on her neck. She watched as Bedelia's thumb slowly circled her own areola and stifled a mew of pleasure as Hannibal repeated the action on her. 

Bedelia slid two fingers into her self, gathering moisture before moving to slowly circle her clit. Alana's fingers dung into the arm rests of the chair as Hannibal did the same, pressing two fingers deep inside of her and lingering a fraction longer then Bedelia as Alana's inner walls fluttered around him. 

It was a level of voyeurism Alana had never experienced before. She'd watched Hannibal and Bedelia make love once before, but watching Bedelia touch herself while Hannibal's hands performed the same movements on Alana made her tremble with want faster then anything before. 

Bedelia's slow circular motions grew faster and Hannibal's touch shifted from a ghostly caress to firm ministrations. He kissed Alana's throat and sucked at the stop where her neck met shoulder, leaving a mark. 

Alana watched as Bedelia brought herself closer to the edge, her face flush and her chest heaving to draw breath. She realized she was mirroring the action, breathing heavily as their eyes locked.

Bedelia moved her hand from her breast to finger herself, first two digits, then three as her head fell back against the chair. Alana bit back a moan, wanting nothing more then to kiss Bedelia's now exposed, pale throat. 

Hannibal's fingers, far larger then Bedelia's or Alana's, filled Alana as her hips jerked to meet his thrusts. He urged her on, whispering lips on her shoulder, as Alana edged closer and closer to her climax. 

Bedelia broke first, a sharp intake of breathe and a low throaty moan that was as vocal as Alana had witnessed before. 

Watching Bedelia hit her climax pushed Alana over the edge. Alana's orgasm felt like fire and ice through her limbs, a brilliant moment of ecstasy before she slumped back into Hannibal's arms. 

“Miss Bloom,” Bedelia's voice broke through Alana's afterglow, and she open her eyes to see Bedelia righting her clothes, “I believe you have class in ten minutes.”

“Shit!” Alana jumped up on shaky legs, grabbing her shoes and underwear. 

“But what about me?” she heard Hannibal ask as she ran out the door. There had been something growing harder and harder under her as she had writhed in his lap.

“Don't worry,” Bedelia was telling him, and Alana could hear the smirk in her voice, “We'll find something to do with you.”


End file.
